The present invention relates to a vent system and, more particularly, to a ventilated toilet having a unique air duct and water trap system which results in improved ventilation for removing air contaminated with objectionable odors directly to a sewer line.
Previous ventilation systems for toilets and similar apparatus are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat Nos.: 2,126,131 to Orebaugh; 2,227,920 to Baither; 2,297,935 to Baither; 2,985,890 to Baither; 3,916,459 to Ivancevic; and 4,318,192 to Williams et al.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved ventilation system for a toilet in which the toilet bowl and tank have built in air systems and in which the toilet seat is hollow and forms part of the air system. In the present ventilation system, electric power and the fan are located at the highest level of the fan-duct system so that water entering the air system due to tank overflow or a leak in the system will run out through the duct system before reaching the electrical components. In the present system, there is provided a water trap/air vent combination that does not rely on running water to refill the trap.